Hanabi Hibiki
|name = |katakana = 日々木花火 |romaji = Hibiki Hanabi |age = 13 |Species = Human |gender = Female |hair color = |eye color = |home = Zagreb, Croatia (Formerly) Tokyo, Japan |occupation = Idol Student |song sang = WE ARE ONE!! |brand = Samba from Symphonata! |manager = Skatt |birthday = August 1 |Zodiac = Leo |seiyuu = Oki Kanae (Jpn) Apphia Yu (Eng) |type = Bright |imagecolor = (#d93186) }} Hibiki Hanabi (日々木花火) is an idol under Symphonata Productions. She is the daughter of a wealthy Croatian family who is currently being trained as a proper lady. She is voiced by Oki Kanae (沖佳苗) in Japanese and Apphia Yu in English. She is a member of Jewliner and is it's leader. Biography The tough idol of Symphonata Productions, be surprised to know that she is in fact the daughter of two Croatian elites. Hanabi is not a big fan of frilly and puffy dresses and would rather dress in simple clothing. She loves to dance, not the ball dances, but street dances. Her personality is what makes her a good leader of Jewliner. Character Description History and Background Hanabi formerly lived in Zagreb, Croatia and even until now, she is trained to be a proper lady. She has six sisters and always thought that she was a boy because she is not fond of the things her sisters do. One day, a friend invited her to watch a street dance competition and she loved it. Wanting to pursue her dream to become a dancer, she skips her lessons and sneaks out to the streets to practice. When her family found out, they were against it and told her to not dance again. This did not stop her from doing what she loves as she believes there is nothing wrong with what she is doing. Hanabi went to Japan to become an idol and polish her talent. Despite her arguments with her family, they are still in good terms and in exchange for her passion, she continues her lady training. Appearance Hanabi has sharp red eyes with a slight droop and matching colored hair worn loose with thick bangs framing the top of her head. Personality Hanabi is a tomboyish girl who acts in a masculine manner, using the Japanese pronoun ''-ore'' when referring to herself. She is also a reliable person. She is not afraid to show both her masculine and feminine sides to her peers. Hobbies and Skills Hanabi likes to do things popular among boys, like race car driving and playing basketball. Her special skill is dancing, especially street dancing, but she can perform other dance styles. Etymology Hibiki (日々木): Hi (日) means day. 々 is a character used to repeat the syllable of the character before it. Ki (木) means wood. Hanabi (花火): Hana (花) means flower while hi (火) means fire. Together, it means firework. Relationships Shin Kisaragi Shin is Hanabi's teammate and best friend. The two first met when she and her family visited Poland. Chika Moroei Chika is Hanabi's other teammate and best friend. Statistics Lives *Hanabi's Debut Live Coords *Red Black Dots Coord *Super Cyalume Jewliner Coord Making Dramas *Let's Dance Together Quotes *''Dancin' in the fireworks! Hanabi here~'' **Call and response Trivia *Hanabi uses a frying pan for self-defense and as a weapon. *Despite not liking frilly and puffy skirts, she doesn't mind wearing them. *It is assumed that Hanabi is the oldest among her siblings as she did mention once to her friends that her parents used the days of the week as a naming system, with her representing Sunday. *Hanabi's sisters all own a factory of different types of desserts. **Cheesecake **Marshmallow **Chocolate **Bubblegum **Bread **Jam Gallery Official Art= Hanabi Temporary.jpg |-| Drawn Screenshots= Category:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa Category:Female Category:Idol Category:Student Category:Human Category:Original Characters Category:Symphonata! (Brand) Users Category:Symphonata Bright Idol Category:Members of Jewliner